Darling, Don't Be Afraid, I've Loved You
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Kurt's first love left home to chase his dream as of being a musician. The night he left Kurt gave him a locket that he'd worn his entire life. 6 years later, at a diner, Blaine comes back to prove to Kurt that he'd love him forever and that nothing had changed, they could still have forever. ONE SHOT! Much better than the summary! All fluff!


Kurt Hummel sits alone in 'Ma and Pa's' diner on the outskirts of Lima. Every time he enters the small, familiar blue and purple diner he orders the exact same thing and sits in the exact same spot; medium drip and the third bar stool from the door. No one ever pays the thirty something man much attention, preferring to just go on with their own self absorbed lives. Kurt can't blame them though; he used to be like that. Until he lost the one thing that made him realize that a life where the only person you rely on is yourself isn't worth living at all when you can be with someone who makes you feel like you're floating on air.

It's been 6 years since he lost that man. The man whom he'd planned on spending the rest of his life with. The man he'd wanted a future with; kids, a house, a dog, the whole nine yards. The man with adorable black curls, and eyes that lit up to rival the beauty of the northern lights. The man with soft red lips and tan callous skin; roughed up from playing too many instruments for Kurt to count. It's been 6 years since Kurt let the love of his life slip through his finger tips like sand on the beach.

"You alright there sugar pie?" asks the waitress behind the counter. Kurt's drawn out of his thoughts back into reality at the sounds of her all too familiar voice and soft hand on his leather jacket-covered shoulder. She's been the manager for as long as Kurt can remember, always bringing him his coffee when he came. Never asking questions as to why Kurt always seemed so miserable. She was just always there for him; he liked her. Though if anyone were to ask him, he'd straight up deny it.

"Yeah Carolyn I'm fine. Just thinking about him" he clues her in. She never asks what troubles him but that hadn't stopped him from telling her about the love of his life; Blaine Anderson. How Blaine left 6 years ago to pursue a career in music, and how he'd had his success but he'd never came back like they'd planned. How his whole life was miserable because he could never get over the man who was so clearly over him.

And she was the only one who knew about the locket. The beautiful gold and silver locket that contained a picture of Kurt and his lover on their last day together, and a picture of Kurt and his long since deceased mother. The locket that Kurt had worn everyday since his mother had passed away but had given to Blaine the night he left; the last time Kurt had ever seen or heard from him. The small locket that had once meant so much to them; hope, that one day they'd be reunited. Courage; to be strong when times got tough and they needed each other but couldn't be together. Faith; that things would work out how they had always been intended too. The locket had represented empty promises that Kurt still hung onto, the only things keeping him alive at times.

"Whatever you say pumpkin" she scoffs off. She knows better than to irritate the diner's patrons. Everyone in the place had their own story; their own hell, and it was her job to bring them their coffee, not over step their boundaries. But something about Kurt had always intrigued Carolyn. Perhaps it was because she'd known him when he'd been with Blaine and he'd always been such a different person since then, or maybe it was because every week he'd come in and order the same coffee his lost lover would drink. Kurt had once told her he drank it only for the sake of being able to taste something of what Blaine used to be.

An awkward, yet eerily familiar cough sounds from the back corner of the room where there is a piano set up. Kurt doesn't turn around out of fear for what he might see if he does. He's not in the mood for his mind playing hostile tricks on him today.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen" the angelic man speaks. Dams break in Kurt's tear ducts and the salty saline washes over his pale porcelain cheeks. His nimble fingers shake around the glass cup he's holding and he wills himself to put it down before he breaks it. The voice so pure and familiar and tear inducing is pierced with pain and regret, and Kurt can tell all without even turning around to look at him. It's just the way he'd always been wit Blaine.

"I have a song that I've written myself and I'd love to perform it here. You see back before I was famous, there was a man; man that I was in love with, the man that I am still, after 6 years, madly in love with. And he's here today, so I'd like to sing him this song to let him know that I never, not once, stopped loving him. And I hope he can still love me too" Blaine's voice trembles as he all but whispers into the old microphone.

His finger hits the notes on the keys of the old, wooden piano and it feels as though every click of the keys is a piece of Kurt's heart being put back together. It's been shattered and cracked, left on the ground as good as nonexistent and suddenly with a few riffs from the hands of the man he's never stopped loving his heart is whole again. He wants to-tries to hold onto his anger but when Blaine starts singing the anger and rejection that he's been keeping welled up inside his body flows out with the tears coating Kurt's face. But he's yet to turn around, or even move really. He's just sitting, still as a statue, crying to the beauty that is Blaine's voice and hoping beyond anything that Blaine has come back for him; that all their plans and promises hadn't totally vanished along with Blaine.

"_Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt goes away somehow. One step closer_" Blaine warbles to the crowd. But really, he's only singing to Kurt. He's only ever been singing to Kurt or for Kurt. No matter where he went or what he did it had always been for Kurt. Part of the reason he hadn't come back in so long was because he'd been so busy with doing things for Kurt that he forgot about his focus, his soul purpose; getting back to Kurt.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more_" Blaine continues to sing and Kurt's heart just keeps putting itself back together seamlessly. As if there had never had any icy cold cracks or fiery hot holes etched into the flesh of the fragile organ.

"_And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more_" Blaine sings the chorus with so much emotion that Kurt doesn't know how he's still sitting in his seat and not in Blaine's arms. But something; and Kurt honestly couldn't tell you what, is making him stay where he is. Making him stay planted firmly in his chair with salty falls surging down his cheeks.

But Blaine clearly didn't have the same idea because for the last few lines he walked slowly away from the piano that was all the way across the diner from Kurt and walked towards said man. He ended up right behind Kurt singing almost directly into his ears causing small goose bumps to raise among the hair that covered Kurt's entire body.

"_One step closer, one step closer_" and with that the song was over and Blaine placed a strong callous hand on Kurt's shoulder. The simple, not exclusively intimate touch sent petrified shocks up and down Kurt's spine. He was so scared of what he would hear that he wasn't sure he wanted to hear anything. That he'd rather suffer the pain and heartache that he had everyday in favour of possibly finding out that Blaine had a life with someone else. He was positive that having his heart eaten out by a pack of wolves while he was still alive would be less painful.

"Kurt" Blaine whimpers almost needily. The plea and pain in Blaine's voice is enough to get Kurt to turn around in the cheap plastic bar stool faster than a broken hearted teenage girl running for Benny & Jerry's and the Notebook. They come face to face and when blue meets hazel for the first time in 6 years Kurt sees the man he fell in love with. The man whom he'd go to the ends of the earth and back for; the man he wanted forever with.

"Blaine" Kurt blubbers in the mess of sobs caught in his dry throat. He lunges forward and attaches himself to Blaine in almost every way possible. He presses their bodies firmly against one another and wraps his arms around the slightly shorter man's back pulling him impossibly closer. The only part of their bodies not touching is their lips because Kurt wants to leave that for Blaine to do.

"I missed you so much" Blaine murmurs against his pale pink lips and in that very moment, Kurt knows they're going to be okay. Blaine may have been gone, and Kurt might have felt hopeless at times but Blaine is back and they will pull through stronger than ever. They'd get to grow old together, just like they'd planned.

~oOo~

Later that night, after much 'we're finally back together after 6 years of want and need so take me right now' sex Kurt and Blaine are lying peacefully in each other's arms soaking up the rays of happiness that both are radiating.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks softly, he presses kisses against Kurt's bare shoulder blade to wake Kurt from his half conscious nap.

"Hmm?" he asks.

"I have something for you" Blaine smiles. From the pocket of his discarded jeans he pulls out a small chain with a silver and gold locket on it. Kurt recognizes it right away and before Blaine can say anything, he attacks his boyfriend's face with kisses and love bites mixed in with murmurs of 'I love you' and 'You kept it's.

~oOo~

*55 years later*

Blaine and Kurt are sitting on a bench at a local park observing the people who walk by. They're both wrinkled and grey but still so madly in love. Some things never change.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt asks of his husband.

"Yeah sweet heart?" Blaine answers softly.

"We did it. We grew old together"

They pass away peacefully that night in their sleep. Blaine still wearing the locket Kurt had given him 61 years prior. They'd accomplished their goal.


End file.
